I Just Wanted Aspirin!
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Request:When Hagi and Saya go grocery shopping. Hagi goes for the Advil and waits for Saya to meet up with him. But as he wanders the pharmacy, he unintentionly stumbles upon a display of "protection". And things get awkward when Mao and Kai show up. HxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: (UPDATE Nothing really new, just fixed some things)OKAY! TRUTH OUT! I was very, very bored when I wrote this, okay? And was under the peer-pressure of Random Coupler to do this! He is the one who gave me all the info on the-um...Protection knowledge stuff.... I really am embarrassed about posting this up, but at the same time I kinda want to too. So please do not flame me. I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

Saya put the next item on, Kai's list into the basket, and turned back to the shopping-list to see what else her brother needed. I leaned against one of the aisles and waited. Fliddling with my collar a bit, feeling awkward.

I didn't really mind going out to run errands with Saya, but it was the not-too-subtle attention we attracted that made me uncomfortable.

Another group was staring at us again, glancing and whispering back and forth.

Trying to ignore them, I peered at the list over Saya's shoulder.

"-Alright, we just need to pick up some vegetables for dinner and aspirin," she informed me, putting the list away,"we can get this done faster if we split up. Hagi, could you go get the aspirin? I'll get the vegetables and meet you over there."

Fetch a small bottle of Ibuprofen? Simple enough. I nodded,

"Of course."

She gave my hand a light squeeze as we parted and she went to the far right, of the store, and I the far left. In the back of my mind I was aware that I had picked up a few hanger-ons, yet deiced to ignore them the way I did with most people, by using Stoicism.

Suddenly, I realized I didn't really know where to go. I stopped walking and glanced around.

_Come now, can it really be hard to find where the pharmacy is,_ I thought to myself.

I checked out the department signs hanging from the ceiling. They had to have the pharmacy somewhere. I wandered off to the left, where I passed a tired, pale woman I could almost have mistaken for one of the undead. Pale and haggered looking with deep purple-circles under her eyes.

"Poor child. His face looks as pale as mine. I'll bet he's sick too," I heard her murmur. Her cart was filled with a variety of tissues, cold medicines with words like 'pain relief' and 'sleep' on the front label. She debated buying some DayQuil, thinking it might help her fever and get her to sleep. I felt pity for her.

Just past the the allergy medication, on the wall in the back of the pharmacy area, I discovered my objective.

I picked up a small box of Advil. _Done_.

And that's when my eyes strayed to the other brands. Then, I picked up a package of Tylenol and the generic brand of _Target's_ aspirin.

Looking all three over, I wondered,

_Which one?_

"...This is ridiculous...." the words fell from my mouth quietly as I examined the boxes,"let's see...."

My brow creased. I racked my memory for an image of one of the Miyagusku family members taking aspirin.

_Hm...... Wait, Mao!_ Last weekend Kai and Mao had attempted to clean the attic of the house. Mao tried to grab an old record off the top of the bookcase, not know there was an iron on top of it, and tugged it down hard. Causing the iron to hit her head and give her a headache.

Vaguely I remembered Kai calling for Saya to get him aspirin and an icepack. She carried up ice in a zip-lock bag and a blue bottle.

"Advil," I put the other two away and nodded to myself.

_Now what?_Wait for Saya.

Not waning to just sit in a corner somewhere, I wandered around the aisle. Picking up various medications, thermometers, air-purifiers., first-aid kits and other items of those nature.

* * *

Everything went bad when I accidentally picked up a certain item.

I wasn't paying attention to what part of the aisle I was walking towards or what was there, when I found myself standing at an enormous display.

What kind of display, you ask? I will give you a plain answer, protection. What kind of protection? The kind you can buy at almost any convenience store. In the pharmacy. I think you can figure it out.

And so, there I stood in front of the condoms. Unaware at all what I was doing.

Until I heard my followers' giggles from around the corner:

"Check HIM out."

"See, I told you so," one whispered.

"He's so hott and look, he's got some kind of instrument on his back, must be in a band, of course he's gonna need them for all those groupies," another commented.

_Need what? _I wondered obliviously and started to read the box.

'Trojan Latex: Regular' _Click._

"I must not have been paying attention...."_ well, that was an understatement._

Right, so I was looking at a box of condoms, is that wrong? I _was _137 after all. Old enough to be using them, old enough to be shopping for them. Still, feeling a little embarrassed, I tried to put them back and move away.

But, those Target workers had to make the display take up 65 per-cent of the aisle. I really could not help but take in the whole damn thing. Lifestyles. Durex. Hot Rod. Trojans. Extra sensitive. Heat sensitive. Climax control. Flavored. Extra strength. Polyurethane. Reservoir tip. Regular. Large. Extra-large.

_Why are there so many?_ I asked. Of course, I couldn't believe I was there in the first place.

_Don't look, just walk away, _I tried and failed, _Hagi, get a hold of yourself._

"He looks confused," another follower stifled her laughter. _I am not confused.... I know what I was looking at._

"Why would he be? I bet you anything, he's no stranger to _that_ neck of the woods."_Assumptions! _

"I wonder who's lucky enough to be the one he's using those with." _What?_

'Probably that girl he was with earlier." _Saya?!_

"Aw, they're a cute couple...." _We are?_

"She's sssssooooo lucky...." _She is?_

"But he seems too gentlemen to do anything with her." _I am?_

"Looks can be deceiving, I bet he's the complete opposite when they're alone. I bet he thinks of her like that, ALL the time." _Lies...._

"I need to stop listening..." shaking my head I tried to pretend they weren't there anymore by trying to read the back of the Advil in my hands.

I leaned against a near-by wall to wait, still pretending to read the aspirin.

And, a familiar pair of voices processed in my mind.

"Mao, Kai," I acknowledged them both.

"Hey," Mao waved as they approached.

Kai, who had his arm around Mao's waist, gave a peace sign,

"Yo. We were coming back from the movie and saw Saya through the front window. We decided to come and see if you guys needed help with the groceries."

Mao glanced at the Advil,

"I see you've got the aspirin."

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, then I guess you guys got all the stuff, let's go and check out."

* * *

We were walking away from the pharmacy area, almost out, when all three of us stopped at a loud comment from the group that had followed me:

"I guess the musician was just picking up some condoms for his friends."

Kai and Mao looked at me with raised eyebrows. _Here it comes..._

I braced myself for laughing, threats, and much awkwardness.

That's when Kai looked at me, then the display of condoms, switching back and forth. His eyes opened wide.

"Holy crap man! You were gonna get some rubber!" he gasped. _No. I wasn't, thank you for announcing it to every person in a five-foot radius._ Still I held back a chuckle. I really did find Kai's colorful phrases humorous, even if they were crude and directed at me. Cursing wasn't enough for him. He had to add just a little something extra. It took a little of the edge off.

"I'm out," Mao immedently fled the scene, taking the Advil with her,"Kai don't kill him!"

We were quiet for a split-second.....

'....Kai, I wasn't going to buy any condoms."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Is it because we showed up, or you really weren't going to get any? Or don't want to have sex with my sister?" _Why would he want to know?_

"I wasn't going to get any."

"So you want to have sex with my sister."_ Did I say anything to make him think that?_

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it." We stared each other down for a few minutes. He intently searched my expression, or lack of expression for an answer. I just stared at him to prove I wasn't thinking that at all,"new question: ARE you having sex with my sister?"

"No."

"Have you ever?" _That's none of your business._

"That's none of your concern."

"She's my sister."

"It would be between she and I."

"You said you guys were lovers." Yes. I had told him that, A better word would have been "sweethearts" though.

"And I just said it is none of your concern."

A grin grew on his face,

"You don't know crap about condoms."

"Why do you want to talk about that?" _Honestly..._

"Admit it, you don't know which ones to use." _If wanted to use one, I am sure I could figure out which one._

"I would if I wanted to use one."

Kai suddenly picked up a box from the display,"gross, man. What's this odor-masking stuff?" he made a face. "I mean, if the stink is that bad, does a guy really want to do anything that calls for a condom?"

"I really don't think....." _Or care._

He eyed the display once more, his gaze stopping briefly on a couple of items. "Not to pry, dude, but I might need to ask some personal questions. Like, say, if Saya is interested in anything…oral…those mint flavored ones there might be nice." He handed me the box.

"Kai, you are her brother, why are you asking or helping me with this?" _Really._

"Better you than any other low life....." he muttered,"and you just now said, "this" so, there is a "Thing" going on. And that, "thing" is sex so, you ARE having sex with my sister!"

_No, I am not._ "I am not having sex with your sister."

He continued anyways, as if he didn't hear me. I sighed and slipped one hand in my pocket, trying to hide just how much I liked the idea that maybe I could be.......I shook my head. _No._

"You don't need to worry about the spermicide. Or the hypoallergenic." He continued without looking at me.

"How do you know she's not allergic?" I should have shut my mouth.

Kai stared at me. Then he noticed my posture.

"Dude, are you thinking about doing it with her now?" _Maybe a little bit..._

"...Why?"

"Your standing like you got an erection." _How could anyone tell?_

"No I'm not."

"Man, your hand's in your pocket, your leaning back and you look like your about to start thrusting into the air." He commented. He made sense. I listened but still denied it, then a bit chagrined as his volume increased.

"Look at that one!" he almost shouted. "Heat sensitive! They heat up! Do you think Mao would like that? I might even need to get some of those!" _This is too awkward._

"I do not think about what Mao or anyone else in my acquaintance might enjoy in that context...I think I'm going to find Saya and Mao....." Kai seized my cuff and yanked me back.

"You are NOT having unsafe sex with my sister." He sounded so serious all of a sudden....

"I'm not having sex with her at all."

"Stop denying it, you know you want to," he turned me to face the condoms again,"you ain't leaving till your safe."

"I am not going to have sex with her."I insisted._ Although.....I think I want to...._

"What are you guys doing?" _God help me._

We both turned around to see Saya and Mao with the groceries.

Kai looked at me. _Don't say it....._

"Hagi wanted condoms."

* * *

**A/n: I think I'll just leave it at that, maybe do a chapter two. Again, I'm really embarrassed about this, so please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Don't think this chapter is as funny as the first, but I hope you enjoy it! Some OOCness. Saya's POV.**

* * *

_Hagi wanted what?!_I stood there and stared at Kai and Hagi. Not really believing what they were doing, why they were doing it, or what Kai had just told me.

"I did not." Hagi defended himself with the same tone he always answered in.

"Yes you did!" Kai insisted.

"No I didn't." Hagi said.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID!" Kai's voice escalated. Both Mao and I couldn't help but cringe.

"No I didn't"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU FREAKIN' GOT AN ERECTION JUST BY LOOKING AT THE STUFF!"

That did it.

Mao cuffed my brother's head and grabbed him by the ear, sharply and loudly whispering threats to him. My face burned red as I shook a quick glance at Hagi. Being with him for so long, I could see behind the expressionless mask, he was uncomfortable with the whole thing and most likely wanted to go home and hide himself in the basement for a week or two.

"We. Are. Leaving."Mao began dragging Kai out.

We exited the store with many eyes on us and the store manager ready to call security. Kai was still being pulled by the ear, Mao continued to hiss plans for punishment, and Hagi was quiet with shame. He slumped his shoulders, bowed his head, and outwardly looked troubled. Slowly I looped my arm with his, but he didn't look up.

_Why should he be ashamed? It was Kai's fault. He embarrassed us-Hagi. It was probably a joke Kai set up. Kai never did like Hagi too much. Hagi would never want....Those things....Unless he...._

"I didn't intended to look at them, they were just there, I was picking things up to read while I waited....." Hagi explained quietly. _Alright, so he was looking at them but that doesn't mean anything._

As we walked back to Omoro, I could help but feel something nagging at me the whole way there_._

When we finally reached home, Mao released Kai's ear and threw him into the doorway. She dropped the bags on the counter and turned to Hagi,

"Hagi, I am _so_ sorry about him," she gave him a sincere apologetic look.

"It's fine...." I knew him better than that, it was NOT fine. Well...Not to me anyway.

Then he was gone. Most likely up to my-_our _room. Maybe to reflect on the day, maybe to play his feelings out on the cello, or maybe to plan revenge on Kai. I didn't know, but I knew he was going to get over it.

Now all I need to do now is figure out:_ What the heck is bothering me?_

Kai went to sulk with our nieces in the living room. Hagi's song floated down from upstairs. Mao and I started unpacking the groceries.

"Um......Mao?"

She answered while placing some cans of soup and such in the cabinets,"Yeah?"

"I....I kind of....I've been having this really weird feeling since," I paused,"since we left Target."

Mao laughed, "That's called 'embaressment' Saya."

"No it's not that," I helped her stock the fridge and freezer,"I mean, I was embarrassed. But, when I heard Kai and Hagi arguing....I guess when I heard Hagi deny it....."

"-You felt awkward?"

"A little, but no."

"Relieved."

"No. It's sort of a sad feeling....."

"Creeped out?" Mao grabbed a soda from the fridge and popped it open.

"No..... I was disappointed...."

Orange soda sprayed the counter and I jumped away to avoid any of Mao's regurgitated Sunkist hitting me, she looked at me with a gaping mouth,

"Otonashi!" she gasped, "you wanted him to-!"

"Sh!" I covered her mouth and listened as Hagi's playing stopped, he was poking his head into the kitchen in less than a second.

He cocked an eye brow at us, my hands clamped over Mao's mouth and her hands trying to pry mine away from her face,"Is everything alright?"

Mao freed herself and we exchanged glances,

"-Yup!" We lied together with cheesy smiles.

Hagi looked back and forth between us, then went back to the cello. When he started playing again, we knew it was safe to whisper.

"Otonashi, you wanted him to buy condoms?!"

"No, I don't think I wanted him to buy them, I think I wanted him to want to...._You know_....Want to....Well you know!" I was red with my confession.

"With you?"

"No Mao, with some random girl, **_YES_** **me**!"

We stared at each other for a second while she processed it all.

Her hand flew over her mouth and she looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her hand and took her outside, just in time for her to yell,

"OH MY GOD! YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HAGI!"

"You're insecure! You're worried that he doesn't want to have sex with you! You-You-You! You want to have sex with Hagi! Oh my god! You want to have sex with Hagi!"

"Okay, Yes! Stop repeating it. I know I want to! Gee, and you are slow today."

Mao sighed and shook her head as she smiled, we went back inside.

"Otonashi...."

"What? He didn't seem like he wanted to while he was doing all of those denials. I can I help if I feel this way?"_ Honestly, I can't help it...._

She wiped the counter and shook her head again, "It's not that. It's the fact you are so blind!"

"Blind?"

Her laugh was light, "You and him have been together for how many years? Have you not seen the way he looks at you sometimes? I have. He looks at you like you were God or something. I seriously know that he would jump off a bridge for you, if he'd do that, he'd sleep with you."

_He would if I asked him to, but how would I know if_ **he** **wants** _to?_

"If I asked, he would, I just wouldn't know if he really wants to....." I explained.

"Just tell him what you're telling me."

I handed her another towel and rung out the soaked one in the sink,"I couldn't do that..."

"Why?"

"Do you know me at all Mao?" It would be likely I'd try to tell him: fumble with my words, blush, make things awkward and run out.

"True...I guess he'll never know then, huh?"

* * *

I stared at Hagi and I's room door. Debating to really do it or not. _I guess he'll never know then, huh? _I wanted to prove Mao wrong, but I was still afraid...

Hagi looked up from a sheet of music and swiveled around in the computer chair, for our desk, to face me. His expression didn't hold a smile, but a warm and welcoming look of greeting. I smiled at him and stepped away, when he reached for me, refusing gently.

His eye brows knitted together in concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no I just need to tell you something." I sat down at the foot of our bed, across from him, and bit my lip lightly,"Hagi, I.....Well, when we were leaving the store ealier-"

He shifted a little in his seat and said something that sounded like "oh".

"It's not about what happened really, but what was going on with me at the time," I assured him.

Hagi inclined his chin at me,"Go on."

"I was....Well when you said....." my thumbs were at war with one another and my blood gave color to my face,"I was......I think I wanted....."

"Saya?"

_JUST TELL HIM YOU WANT TO DO_ **IT** _WITH HIM! _A harsh voice in my head snapped me to my senses and my gaze jumped from Hagi's face to my fists.

"Whenyousaidyoudidn'twantcondomsIwasworriedbecauseIthoughtyoudidn'twanttohavesexwithmebecauseIwanttohavesexwithyou!" .....I don't think I even knew what I had just said.

Hagi blinked,"....What?"

I repeated it, not as fast, yet very quickly,

"When you said you didn't want condoms I was worried because I thought you didn't want to have sex with me, because_ I _want to have sex with _you_!" I exclaimed, turned deep red, then didn't stick around for his response.

* * *

"Wow...." Mao said again after I told her what had just happened.

"I know!" I buried my face in my hands.

"And you said you wanted to?"

"Yeah...."

"And ran out?"

"Mm-hm....."

"Wow...."

"I know!"

We sat outside again on the stoop. It was nine by my watch, two hours after my confession to Hagi, and he had not come down or attempt to say anything about it. Mao apparently was very surprised I had admitted it to him, we both were at the moment.

I sighed,

"When did my life start sounding like _90201_?"

"I think if your life was a TV show it'd be _Buffy:The vampire slayer_." Kai's girlfriend commented. I did not need the Vampire reference.

"Mao.....Not funny."

"Sorry....Maybe not _Buffy_, how about _Supernatural_?"

"Mao!"

She laughed and put her hands up in surrender,"Sorry. I'll stop. You probably should have stayed and talked with him to see what he thought."

_Now you tell me?_"Thanks for the advice, I'll just use my time-machine and travel back two hours and use it." I said sarcasticlly.

"...I think I liked quiet Saya better."

"You'll get angry Saya if you keep making jokes."

Mao laughed again and hugged me,"Don't worry, it'll work out."

* * *

The shower was running in the bathroom, I crept into our room to find it empty as I knew I would. Quickly, I changed into my sleeping shorts and tank-top, turned out the lights, and tried to get to sleep before Hagi came back in. He wouldn't bother me while I was sleeping, I knew that for sure.

Deep down I also knew I couldn't avoid it forever......But I could tonight.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off while I laid under the covers in darkness.

Then, light came pouring in slowly from the hallway. Hagi had finished his shower and came back to the room. I laid still and tried to look asleep. I heard him close the door, followed by his light footsteps, then the sound of his old clothes being put in the laundry basket.

I could feel him coming closer to me. If I opened my eyes I was sure to find him standing over me, looking down into my face with an unreadable expression that would have me sleeping downstairs or with the twins. _Please just look and go play the cello or something... Please don't make me talk about 'it'. Please....Please._

Cool, wet fingers brushed my hair out of my face and.......My heart stopped. My eyes opened wide.

Hagi was kissing me. Not a soft, quick, 'good-night' kiss or peck. A fierce lip-bruising, make-out starting kiss!

I froze as he kissed me, he had his hands on my shoulders, one knee on each side of my waist, and his tongue and teeth nipping and gliding on my lips, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him and sitting up.

We kissed and embraced each other tightly. I pulled him down on me, tangling my limbs around him, Hagi pushed me into the mattress with his body. Our kiss was one of two teenagers, sitting in the back of a movie theater when the movie got boring, and embrace was more of a grinding frenzy.

**Wait.** _What is going on here?!_

I bit down on his bottom lip one more time before I shoved him away, I heard a disagreeing grunt and he grabbed my face to swap-spit again.

"Mmm!" I gripped his bare back for a second and kissed him a little more, his hands tugged my shirt up.

_Not helping!_ Grabbing his hair, I yanked his head back.

Panting I shouted,

**"_Hagi!_ Vu _embrasser avec la langue??!!!"_**

I shoved him away. Hagi blinked in surprise, maybe in surprise that I pulled away, but most definitely surprised I yelled at him in French just as I was.

"I...I mean,"Why did you kiss me like that?!"! Why did you kiss me at all?!" I asked.

"....No you said: "Hagi _you_, to kiss with tongue?"."

My face burned, "I know what I said! Just answer me!"

Hagi sat back on his heels and sighed, running his and threw his untied hair, "Saya, I wanted to show you."

"Show me what? That you know how play tonsil hockey? I know that now, thanks for showing me!"

I watched him shake his head,"It's not that Saya, I wanted to show you that.....I do think you in _that_ way, that you don't have to be worried about feeling one-sided if we ever.....Well...."

_Sweet baby Jesus! He wants me too! _my eye brows knitted together_, alright, where did that come from?_

"Hagi, thank you for reassuring me," I smiled at him,"BUT, next time you decide to _embrasser avec la langue _and we..... want visit to the place where we just were, give me a two second warning."

He nodded with a smile and I laid down again, preparing to really go to sleep. Hagi's arms wrapped around my frame and I cuddled close to him. I smiled and whispered,

"Honestly, all this caused by a run for asprin?"

He said nothing to that, but kissed my neck,

"Saya."

"Hm?"

I felt pressure from a bulge in his pants pushing on my backside and one of his hands sliding between my legs,

"Two second warning."

* * *

**A/n: Please review and no flames please! Oh and thank you to RandomCoupler for Saya's little exclaimtion in French, I think it was much funnier with your contribution.**


End file.
